Twins
by nstorm12
Summary: Usually only one person can bend all four elements. But when the Avatar is born a twin, both become Avatars. Just an idea I had that I wanted to play around with. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Earth

Fire

Air

Water

Long ago, there existed a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. It was an era of peace and prosperity. People were kind to one another and lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar, the spiritual incarnation of the world, who mastered all four elements, could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

One hundred years passed and the new Avatar was discovered in the South Pole by two Water Tribe children: Katara and Sokka. The new Avatar was an Airbender named Aang.

Aang and his friends eventually defeated the Fire Lord and restored balance to the world. With the help of the new Fire Lord, Zuko, he established what was called the United Republic of Nations, and its capital, Republic City.

Avatar Aang accomplished many great things in his lifetime. However, his time in this world eventually came to an end, and like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Southern Water Tribe defected from the Northern Tribe a long time ago. It never quite matched the style and grandeur of its sister; however, its people were happy. During the Hundred Years War, due to constant Fire Nation raids, the Tribe was reduced to little more than a small village. However, in the years following, great efforts have been made to restore the Southern Tribe to its former glory.

Presently, however, no one was working because of the freezing blizzard raging through the night. If they had been, they might have seen the three hooded figures that appeared on the top of the hillside.

The three figures glided down the hill towards the village. They were all dressed similarly in hooded blue robes with white fringes. On each of their chests was emblazoned a small white lotus. They made no sound as they were walking.

At last, they stopped outside one house, which was really more of an ice hut. The lead one stepped forward and knocked three times on the front door.

Slowly, the door opened and a man stepped out. He was dressed shabbily, in furs and pelts and a patched and fraying blue robe. He smiled warmly.

"Hello. The Order of the White Lotus honors me by visiting," he said. He gestured inside. "Please, do come in."

Inside, the house was as shabby as the man. The walls were simple, though skillfully made. They floor was nothing more than pelts covering the earth. The walls were adorned with various furs and decorations. A woman was standing in the center of the room, sweeping the floor. As they entered, she looked up and smiled. The man went to stand by her side.

"My name is Tornaq, and this is my wife, Senna," he said.

The three hooded figures stepped into the warmth and, as one, threw back their hoods. Two were men, and one was a woman. One of the men had a bushy beard and the woman had hair down to her shoulders. The leader, the man with the bushy beard, stepped forward.

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false," he said.

Tornaq and Senna smiled at each other. "Then you will be pleased to know that your search has come to an end," Senna said.

The man looked at his companions and sighed. "You understand that your claim is... difficult to believe. Twins are rare indeed. What makes you think your children are the ones?

Senna looked over into the next room.

"Korra! Hiko! Come in here, please!"

Suddenly, a little girl jumped through the doorway. A boy about the same age ambled in after her.

"We're the Avatars! You gotta deal with it!" the girl shouted. The boy rolled his eyes. Tonraq smiled at them.

"Children, show these fine people what you do," he said. With that, Hiko stepped forward and stomped the ground, making four rocks jump into the air. Korra leapt into the air, kicking the rocks forward towards the visitors. The visitors scrambled aside, barely dodging the rocks.

Hiko then punched two small fireballs. Not to be outdone, Korra let loose her own fireball, which singed the leader's robe. Hiko windmilled his arms and sent a gust of air which put out the weak flame. Finally, Korra finished by lifting the water out of nearby bucket and dousing the visitors.

The leader blew a spout of water from his mouth. "Congratulations. Your children are the Avatars. Now, we need to talk privately."

* * *

The three Lotuses, Tonraq, and Senna were seated on the floor, Korra and Hiko having been sent away. The leader of the Lotuses began speaking.

"You must understand, Avatar twins are very rare, and there is an age old custom that must be followed. My colleague can explain."

At this, woman looked up. "Which one is older?"

"Korra was born first," Tonraq said.

"Then she may stay with you. However, it is customary that the second-born will be raised in the opposite nation and learn the elements in that order. Korra will stay here and learn water, then earth, fire, and air. Hiko, however, will travel to Crescent Island and live under the tutelage of the Fire Sages where he will be given a new Fire Nation name. There he will learn fire, air, water, and finally earth."

Senna looked stricken. "Hiko... will be taken away?"

"My deepest apologies. However, it must be done," the leader said.

Tonraq looked down. "Yes, of course. When will he... leave?"

The second man spoke for the first time. "We will be taking him today."


End file.
